Sexy no akuma l'histoire de Zero
by Monkey D Ann
Summary: Les vampires ont quitter l'académie , dont bien évidemment Yuki et Kaname . Zero lui vient tout juste d'accepter ses sentiments pour le sang pur mais refuse d'être le jouet de celui-ci . Malgré la douleur Zero fait une rencontre qui va changer sa vie et peut-être même sa destiné . ... Désolée je suis nul en résumé mais ceux qui aime le surnaturelle venez lire .
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour et bienvenue le peuple ! Moi c'est Monkey D Ann et je … mouai bon si vous voulez savoir précisément qui je suis , aller jeter un coup d'oeil à mon profil . Je suis ici pour poster le premier chapitre de ma fic Sexy no akuma l'histoire de Zero , j'ai remarqué que de moins en moins de gens lisent les fic de Vampire Knight et encore

moins ne les commentent . J'espère réussir à réveiller et attirer votre attention sur cette fic .

C'est le point de vue de Zero et un flash back durant les premiers chapitres , je tiens aussi à préciser que Zero à 19 ans dans la réalité de ma fic et 17 ans dans les flash back il y a donc 2 ans d'écart .

Bonne lecture .

* * *

Chapitre 1 

Je pousse un soupire et me retourne sur mon lit en tremblant , il doit être 01h00 du matin et je n'arrive pas à dormir . Kaname et sa bande de sangsue partent demain … Mais pourquoi je me préoccupe de ce sale vampire alors que Yuki ma petite soeur part avec lui . Je ne veux pas l'admettre mais Yuki ne m'intéresse pas ce qui me fait mal c'est que Kaname parte . Comment il a fait pour me rendre si faible … je suis sûre qu'il a fait exprès de me faire boire son sang ! Ce connard tout ce qu'il veut c'est que je me soumette à lui mais il peut crever !

Bon sang je m'énerve tout seul , je pousse violemment le drap et me lève en grognant bordel même la nuit Kuran trouve le moyen de me faire chier .

Je commence à m'habiller et grogne dans ma barbe quand j'entends frapper à ma porte , je pose ma veste sur le dossier de la chaise pour aller ouvrir la porte . Je m'apprête à bien engueuler la personne qui ose me déranger à cette heure la , mais je manque de m'étouffer avec ma salive lorsque je tombe sur Kuran .

Il a vraiment décidé de me faire chier le peu de temps qu'il reste ici , je m'appuie sur le cadran de la porte pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas désiré donc qu'il peut crevé pour rentrer .

\- Tu comptais aller quelque part ? Demande t-il d'un ton neutre .

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde . Dis-je avec le même ton je ne vais pas perdre mon sang froid si rapidement

\- …

\- Bon écoute Kuran , je vais être franc et direct Fiche moi la paix , je n'ai pas envie de te voir . Dis-je en détachant chaque mots .

\- Nous partons demain et Yuki m'a dit que tu ne lui a pas adressé la parole depuis la mort de Rido . Dit-il en ignorant ma demande .

\- Attend , tu viens empiéter dans mon espace vital juste parce que ta petite soeur t'a fait un caprice ?!

\- C'était aussi la tienne il y a une semaine .

\- C'est un vampire elle me la dit elle même et elle en l'air fière , si elle se sent si seul fait ton boulot de grand frère et de mec ! Dis-je en crachant les derniers mots .

\- Je veux que tu viennes avec nous . Dit-il de but en blanc .

\- … Je ne savais pas que vous les sangsues pur ressentez les effets de la boisson , comme quoi tout est possible . Non sérieusement Kuran pourquoi je viendrai avec vous ?

\- Parce que ça me ferait plaisir .

A la fin de cette dernière phrase je m'apprête à fermer la porte , mais il m'en empêche et pénètre dans ma chambre . Il ferme la porte derrière lui et s'approche dangereusement de moi . Sans perdre de temps je saisi mon bloody rose et le pointe sur lui , il continue quand même à s'avancer jusqu'à ce que son torse touche mon arme .

\- Tu as besoin d'un joujou ? Yuki ne te suffira pas ?

\- …

\- Je ne suis pas ton sex toy ni ton chien , si tu t'en va tout le monde sera heureux et moi le premier .

A peine ma phrase fini je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes , je réponds au baiser plus par habitude que par instinct . Je gémis lorsqu'il passe une de ses mains sous mon haut et que l'autre descend sur ma hanche .

Avec toute la volonté qu'il me reste je le repousse brutalement et m'essuie violemment les lèvres . A mon plus grand désespoir je n'ai ressenti aucun dégoût dans ce baiser , c'est limite si je n'ai pas redemander .

\- Zéro … Commence t-il .

\- Arrête . Dis-je d'un ton ferme .

Je ne veux pas l'entendre , je ne veux pas qu'il me manipule à nouveau . Parce que Kuran est malin , il sait très bien manier les mots pour faire les gens faire ce qu'il veut . Et je ne veux pas être son jouet … même si je l'aime , même si ça doit me faire souffrir je préfère tout arrêter .

\- Va t'en . Soufflé-je en retenant mes sanglots .

\- Zéro viens avec nous s'il-te-plaît . Ça me ferai plaisir et ça fera plaisir à Yuki alo-

\- Écoute Kuran je ne viendrai pas vivre dans un nid de sangsue , la ou je serai vulnérable .

\- Tu pourras toujours boire mon sang si jamais tu perds le contrôle .

Je soupire , nous y voilà . A chaque fois qu'il me laisser boire son sang , ça c'est terminer en partie de jambe en l'air … Et je me suis réveillé toujours tout seul dans son lit en velours et quand je le voyais il était en train d'embrasser Yuki . Ça faisait mal , très mal .

\- Adieu Kuran au plaisir de ne plus te revoir . Dis-je en fermant la porte .

Je reste collé à la porte pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que j'entende ses pas s'éloigner . Je laisse mon dos glisser jusqu'au sol et laisse échapper malgré moi une larme .

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça ferait si mal .

* * *

 _Le lendemain_

C'est aujourd'hui , je n'ai pas daigné à quitter ma chambre même les supplications de Yuki n'ont pas changer changer ma décision . Depuis qu'elle est devenue vampire il y a une semaine elle a changer et pas que physiquement . Elle ne parle que de Kuran et de ce qu'il lui fait . Ou est passé son innocence et sa pudeur ?! Franchement elle n'a pas à crier sur tous les toits que Kuran la embrassé ou encore qu'ils ont dormi ensemble .

Je regarde le groupe de sangsue faire leurs adieu par la fenêtre de ma chambre . Le président sert Yuki dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer . Ce spectacle est comique mais je n'arrive pas à rire ni même à sourire .

Mes yeux se balade sur le petit groupe de vampire et je réprime une grimace de dégoût . Il n'y a vraiment aucun d'entre eux qui va me manquer pour être franc ça fait des années que j'attendais qu'ils partent . Juste pour ça je sortirai le champagne ou le saké . Mon regard croise celui chocolat presque carmin de Kuran . Son visage est neutre mais je peux décerné une demande dans son regard . Je me mord l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas craquer à cette demande . Je voudrais bien partir avec eux mais le fait que je sois un level E m'en empêche je ne veux pas être vulnérable et franchement j'ai toujours une rancune contre les vampires de sang pur . Sérieusement ils mordent des humains qui n'ont absolument rien demander et à cause d'eux ces humains deviennent un danger pour tout le monde et finissent par être tué par les vampires hunter ou les vampires de rang supérieur .

Je vois Yuki sauté dans les bras de Kuran et l'embrasser à pleine bouche . Je tique avant de fermer la fenêtre violemment et retourne me coucher . Vu qu'ils partent je n'aurais plus besoin de faire des rondes .

A mon réveil je sens mon estomac réclamer son carburant . Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à mon réveil qui affiche 12h10 , pas étonnant que j'ai aussi faim . Je quitte la chambre après m'être rapidement changer et me dirige vers la cuisine qui est évidemment vide . Mon père adoptif doit sûrement être dans son bureau à l'heure qu'il est , vu les récents événements avec Rido Kuran la société des vampires hunter voudra des informations .

Je fouille dans le frigidaire et souris en voyant un plateau emballé avec mon nom écrit dessus . Je réchauffe le tout puis commence à manger doucement , je n'irais pas en cours aujourd'hui ni même demain . En fait je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire , ce qui est sûr c'est que je vais quitter le lycée moi aussi . Je pense que le Kain s'en est déjà rendu compte , ce gars a toujours été capable de prévoir mes actions depuis que je suis jeune .

Une fois mon déjeuner terminé je décide de prendre l'air en sortant de l'établissement , ça m'aidera à éclaircir mon esprit pour prendre une décision approprié .

Une fois en ville je me balade dans différents endroits … enfin surtout les pâtisseries . Je rentre dans l'une d'elles et achète un gâteau au chocolat avec de la crème praliné au dessus . Je m'installe sur une des petites tables au fond près de la sortie qui me permettent de voir à travers les vitres . Une fois assis je savoure mon gâteau en jetant de tant à autre des coups d'oeil aux clients ou aux passants .

Je tique lorsque je sens une présence … démoniaque qui me fait littéralement frissonner de peur . Je me retourne brusquement de ma chaise et regarde la jeune femme qui vient de rentrer en faisant doucement teinté la petite clochette d'entrée .

Elle est de dos car elle commande mais elle dégage quelque chose de … comme je l'ai déjà dit démoniaque . Elle a les cheveux noirs d'un noir profond avec des reflets argentés , ondulés lui arrivant en haut du dos . elle porte une veste fine noir ou au dos il y a un D en gras et en doré , un bas slim noir et des bottines sûrement en cuir noir .

Sentant mon regard sur elle , elle se tourne vers moi et me fixe . Je me sens comme noyé dans ce regard couleur forêt profond , même les yeux de Takuma font pâle figure face à ses yeux .

Elle me fait un sourire malicieux qui me dévoile légèrement sa dentition , je me fige légèrement en voyant ses canines pointues .

Je cligne plusieurs fois les yeux encore surpris , cette fille n'a pas la même aura que les vampires . Son aura semblait être plus retenu comme si elle cachait sa vraie puissance .

En regardant autour de moi , je remarque qu'elle a déjà disparue . Sans plus attendre je quitte la pâtisserie à sa poursuite .

Je l'aperçoit au loin alors qu'elle tourne dans une petite ruelle , je continue à la suivre de loin alors qu'elle fait différents détours .

Après quelques minutes de course poursuite , parce que oui je suis sûr qu'elle sait très bien que je la suit . Elle s'arrête enfin en se tournant vers moi avec un simple sourire qui n'est pas un faux . Je peux maintenant dire qu'elle semble avoir mon âge . Et maintenant je me rends compte du nombre de fillettes qui peuplaient le lycée dont Yuki , même Ruka fait moins femme face à elle . Je ne m'intéresse pas à ce genre de chose mais franchement je n'ai jamais vu une poitrine aussi développé et aussi proéminente .

Elle porte un simple débardeur blanc sous sa veste , son regard devient calculateur .

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu continuerais à me suivre . Dit-elle .

\- … Je n'en crois pas un mot . Soupiré-je .

Pourquoi les vampires veulent toujours dominer une conversation ? C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne leur adressait jamais la parole .

\- Hop hop hop ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Règle numéro 1 des créatures nocturnes : toujours tester son interlocuteur lors d'une toute première conversation . Dit-elle d'un ton professionnel .

\- Donc t'es un vampire . Dis-je d'un ton légèrement froid ignorant le fait qu'elle vient de lire dans mes pensée .

Son visage devient neutre , comme si je l'ai vexée .

\- J'ai une tête à être un vampire d'ici ? Grogne t-elle avec une moue dégoûté .

Je fronce les sourcils à sa remarque , que veut-elle dire par un vampire d'ici ? Elle sourit en voyant ma confusion . Je grogne dans ma barbe imaginaire en boudant légèrement . J'ai l'impression de rentré dans son jeu et je n'aime pas ça .

\- Petit indice , je ne me nourri pas de sang mais d'âmes .

… Je sursaute en comprenant , je pointe immédiatement mon bloody rose sur elle . Elle me regarde surprise avant d'éclater de rire .

\- Range ça tu veux ? Les armes humaine de fonctionne pas sur moi . Dit-elle entre deux rire .

\- Tu es … une démone ? Demandais-je en restant malgré tout sur mes gardes .

\- Exacte ! Dit-elle joyeusement . Rassure toi je ne mange pas d'âme cinq fois par jour , une âme doit être souillé pour pouvoir être dévorer … Et de toute façon j'ai déjà mangé mon âme annuelle .

Je range mon âme et la regarde avec intérêt . J'ai le pressentiment qu'elle va m'apprendre plein de chose .

\- Vas y , bombarde moi de questions . Sourit-elle .

\- Hmm … d'abord que voulais tu dire par un vampire d'ici ?

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de tiqué , elle me fait signe de la suivre ce que je fit . Elle saute avec facilité tout en haut d'un des immeubles des ruelle , une fois en haut très en haut elle me regarde en m'invitant à la rejoindre . …

\- Ah oui ! Mais où avais-je la tête . Dit-elle de manière théâtrale .

Elle claque des doigts et un escalier quasi invisible apparaît devant moi sous mon air ébahis . Je monte les escaliers et une fois en haut je m'assois près d'elle .

\- Bon pour commencer sache qu'il y a des milliards et des milliards de démon de tout type et de toute les classes .

\- Où ?

\- Certains vivent ici dans le monde des humains mais la plupart vivent en enfer .

\- Alors ça existe vraiment , Kuran et Yuki ont du partir vivre là bas . Dis-je pour moi même .

\- Non non non , les démons de classes comme eux ne sont pas admis dans l'enfer ou je vis .

De plus en plus perdu je tente de comprendre ce qu'elle m'apprend . Je suis surpris d'apprendre que les vampires de sang pur que je connaissais ne sont rien comparé au vampire de classe S de son monde .

\- Il y a deux catégories de classe de démon , inférieur et supérieur .

\- Quelle est la différence entre ces catégories ? Demandais-je intéressé .

Elle soupire avant de croiser ses jambes et de me regarder sérieusement .

\- J'espère que tu es prêt parce que je vais t'expliquer l'arbre généalogique des démons .

* * *

Voila c'était le premier chapitre j'en posterai un à chaque vacances comme ca je serai sur de ne poser un lapin à personne .

Laisser moi une review si le cœur vous en dit


	2. Chapter 2

Yo le peuple ! Voici ce que vous attendez tous ! Oui oui je sais j'su en retard et je m'en excuse mais je devais passer le bac de français et mine de rien c'est claquant ! Mais vos reviews m'ont donner la force de continuer ! D'ailleurs merci pour vos encouragement , ça fait plaisir vraiment !

Bon assez de blabla passons aux chose sérieuse

Bonne lecture

* * *

Tous les deux toujours assis sur le toit de l'immense immeuble , j'attends patiemment qu'elle m'explique l'histoire de son espèce . Elle prend une profonde inspiration avant de finalement se lancer .

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit il existe plusieurs catégories de démon mais on préfère appeler ça des classes . Ces classes servent plus à nous distinguer des autres démons … et à se la péter aussi je l'avoue .

Je souris légèrement à sa remarque .

\- Tout d'abord sache que Satan ou Lucifer le diable en personne existe vraiment , il est notre créateur à tous … ou notre père , grand père … si tu préfères .

\- I-il existe ?!

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux choqué , elle pouffe avant d'hocher la tête puis continue .

\- Il est immortel mais il s'ennuyait alors il a pris plusieurs parti de lui même afin de créer sa descendance . Ils y en avait huit en tout . Ce sont les premiers démons au sang le plus pur , la classe suprême aussi appelé la classe D .

Un peu comme l'histoire d'Adam et Eve .

\- Pour la suite Satan est monté sur terre et à copuler avec des humains normaux ou qui avait des pouvoirs surnaturel de même pour ceux de classe D . Et ça donna naissance aux classes légendaire et royaux S et A .

\- Ok je vois le tableau … et pour les démons de classe inférieure ?

\- J'y viens j'y viens , Alors il y a la classe B ce sont tous les demi démon ou les humains qui ont commis beaucoup de crime mais qui se sont en quelques sortes fait remarquer lors du " jugement dernier " .

\- Au final ça existe le jugement dernier ?

\- Ouais et d'ailleurs lorsque ton Kaname mourra il fera parti de ces gens là . Dit-elle avec un air dédaigneux .

\- Tu dit ça comme si c'était de la sous merde .

Elle me lance un regard appuyé que je peux clairement traduire de : " Ce sera le cas quand il mourra " . Elle continue de m'expliquer plusieurs choses à propos des démons et de l'enfer , j'apprends notamment qu'il y a une classe F la classe des familiers leurs animaux .

\- Tu connais pokemon ?

\- Hein ? Je pense que c'est un … manga , pourquoi ?

\- Ben les démons de classe F sont comme les pokemon . Dit-elle en pouffant de rire . Sauf qu'il ne faut pas utiliser de … pokeball .

Elle continue de m'expliquer plusieurs chose dans son monde et que notamment les humains ne peuvent pas vivre en enfer car la température est extrême la nuit comme le jour et qu'il n'y a pas d'oxygène .

Mais une chose tilt dans mon esprit , pourquoi elle me dit tous ça ?

Lisant dans mes pensées , elle soupire avant de me regarder sérieusement .

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à mentir . Commence t-elle . J'ai besoin de ton aide ou plutôt de tes compétence de Vampire Hunter , comme je te l'ai déjà dit l'enfer est en danger … alors je voudrais que tu devienne un Demon Hunter .

\- … Pourquoi ?

Moi je veux bien … cela me permettra de changer d'horizon et sûrement de m'améliorer mais si les démons qu'elle m'a décrit sont aussi dangereux . J'aurais peu de chance de réussir à en battre un .

\- C'est bien pour ça que je compte te transformer en démon . Dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux .

\- Quoi ?!

Non non et non je refuse de devenir une sorte de level E chez les démons . Il en est absolument hors de question .

Elle me regarde surprise … en lisant mes pensées elle éclate à nouveau de rire . Je tique puis lui tourne le dos … oui ça fait enfantin mais j'en ai marre qu'elle se moque de moi .

\- Non c'est que … Dit-elle en essuyant les larmes au coin de ses yeux . Je viens de te dire que les minables que tu considères comme des vampires ne fonctionne pas comme nous . Oui je vais te mordre mais ta transformation s'effectuera petit à petit pour que tu puisse t'y habitué .

Un petit peu rassuré par ses propos je consens à me retourner pour l'écouter .

\- Tout d'abord je vais te mordre puis t'emmener en enfer pendant quelques jours , note au passage que le temps la bas s'écoule différemment . Le climat la bas est très aride et varie tout le temps parfait pour t'entraîner et ensuite … exercice pratique . Dit-elle avec un gigantesque sourire .

\- Mais … et mon … mon problème…

Je n'ose pas finir ma phrase trop honteux . Peut-être que le fait que je suis un level E , va gâcher sa transformation ... Et si je devenais carrément difforme ?!

\- Je te laisse le temps de décider je reviendrai dans cinq jours … mais sache une chose il y a des avantages à être démon mais il y a aussi des inconvénients .

J'eu à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que je le retrouve en bas de l'immeuble ou nous étions assis . Je lève les yeux vers le haut puis la voit , elle le fait un léger signe de main avant de disparaître dans un flash pourpre .

* * *

Je soupire et me dirige vers l'académie les mains dans les poches . Ce qu'elle vient de me dire me trouble , évidemment je ne m'attend pas à mener une vie rose une fois devenu démon . Est-ce que je mangerai des âme ? Boirais-je du sang ?

C'est toutes ses questions en tête que je pénètre dans ma chambre . Je ne vais pas aller en cours aujourd'hui , déjà parce que je suis trop fatigué mais en plus je connais le programme par cœur .

Je retire le haut de mon uniforme puis saute littéralement dans mon lit qui pousse un cri d'agonie . Une fois bien installé je ferme les yeux en repassant chaque moments de ma matinée .

Premièrement les vampires se sont barrer bon débarras mais Kaname aussi … malheureusement . J'arrive enfin à admettre mes sentiments envers cette sale sangsue à tendance incestueuse … Ouais dit comme ça on dirait pas que j'ai de l'affection pour lui … oui bon c'est plus facile à admettre ça !

Deuxième ma rencontre avec la belle brune … j'connais toujours pas son nom tiens .

Et ce qu'elle m'a appris en même pas deux heures .

Et troisièmement sa proposition plus qu'alléchante , parce que oui il faut dire qu'après toute ces années à avoir été humilié par ses vampires qui m'ont tout pris . Avoir la chance de les égaler voir même les surpasser , est assez tentante je dois bien l'admettre .

Surtout que je n'ai pas du tout l'impression qu'elle me manipule , elle semblait vraiment vouloir sauver son monde ... En même temps si je croisais quelqu'un dans la même situation qu'elle qui ne foutrait absolument rien la ça serait bizarre .

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je ferme les yeux avec la ferme intention de dormir jusqu'au soir .

* * *

Les doux rayons que reflète la lune à travers le soleil me tire de mon sommeil . J'ai pas fermé les rideaux , je regarde encore endormi le ciel étoilé . Un soupire de contentement m'échappe alors que je m'étire .

Une fois hors du lit et hors de ma chambre , serviette à la main je me dirige vers la salle de bain . Les ronflements de mon père adoptif résonnent dans tout le couloir m'arrachant un soupire .

Je ferme la porte à clé puis la regarde longuement , il y a quelques temps Kuran avait pris l'habitude d'essayer et réussir à pénétrer dans la salle de bain lorsque je me douchais . La première fois qu'il a fait ça il s'est pris deux tir , un sourire étire mes lèvres à se souvenir avant de se transformer moue en repensant au fait qu'il était complètement guéri une heure après .

Maudite sangsue de merde .

Je passe les grilles de l'académie sans problème . Une fois dehors je me dirige immédiatement vers le parc le plus proche , je suis dehors certes mais je ne sais pas quoi faire .

Passant par la ville , j'entends des bruits étouffés . Ignorant royalement je continue mon chemin , mais une odeur familière qui me répugne me parvient .

Sans attendre je saisi mon Bloody Rose et fonce tête baissé dans la ruelle sombre et sale . Comme je m'y attendais une dizaine de level E s'attaque à une femme et ses enfants .

Sans même leurs laisser le temps de faire un mouvement je leur tire dessus déversant ma haine . Au fond je sais qu'ils n'y sont pour rien ce n'est pas eux qui ont décidé de se faire mordre . Mais les vampires telle qu'ils soient me répugnent , ils me dégoûte , ils ont détruit ma vie .

Je m'arrête en voyant qu'ils sont devenus un tas de poussière , sans laisser le temps à la femme de me remercier je quitte la ruelle .

Une fois dans le parc je me dirige vers la fontaine pour m'asseoir à son bord . Je regarde mon image que la lune fait apparaître dans l'eau .

Je ne me suis jamais vraiment regarder dans un miroir me fiant à l'image que les gens se font de moi . Beaucoup de personnes m'ont dit que j'étais très beau … Serait-ce toujours le cas si je deviens un démon ? Sûrement . Est-ce que j'aurai de nouvelles facultés ? Aurai-je un familier ? A quoi ressemblerai-je ?

Je continue de regarder mon reflet en imaginant un nouveau moi . Avec des cheveux plus ébouriffés qui me donnerai un air sauvage , des yeux rouge rubis … oui même si ça me tue de l'avouer j'ai toujours trouvé les yeux rouges classe . Je voudrais bien aussi un corps beaucoup plus musclés .

Je continue de rêvasser sur mon future moi . Je souris en me rendant compte que j'ai déjà une réponse à lui donner .

Les jours sont passés très lentement sûrement car j'avais déjà fait mon choix . J'ai même déjà fait ma valise … quoique peut être que se sera inutile .

Je soupire et quitte une nouvelle fois l'académie , je n'en peux plus d'attendre . Je ne vais plus en cours depuis … Voir les élèves me rappelle … eux . D'avoir été laissé derrière , je sais que c'est moi qui ait refusé de les suivre mais j'avais de bonne raison !

Déjà j'aurai été le plus " faible " d'entre eux et sûrement le plus vulnérable . Mon égo aurait pris un énorme coup .

Et puis voir le couple Kanaki m'aurai donner la nausée .

J'ai longuement hésité à écrire une lettre d'adieu à celui qui à été comme un père pour moi et à celui qui m'a durement entraîner . Mais je ne sais pas trop quoi leur dire , évidemment je leur suis infiniment reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi .

Finalement je n'ai écrit qu'une lettre avec peu de mots que je laisse sur mon lit . Je ne compte pas les voir ... dit comme ça c'est méchant mais les connaissant ils vont tenté de me faire changer d'avis . Ou même pire dire aux sangs pur ou est-ce que je serai . Et la dernière chose que je veux c'est que Kuran rapplique .

Soudain mes sens de vampires se mettent automatiquement en alerte lorsqu'elle apparaît devant moi dans un flash obscure discret .

* * *

\- Salut ! Dit-elle joyeusement .

\- 'lut .

\- Bon je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot ce n'est pas mon genre . Je vais reformulé ma demande de la dernière fois pour être sûr qu'il n'y ai pas de malentendu .

Un léger sourire étire mes lèvre tandis que j'hoche la tête . Franchement j'adore sa façon de faire , ça change vraiment des coups tordus et des manipulations de ses sale sangsues .

\- Tu les déteste vraiment , hein ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée . Dis-je .

\- Bon passons au chose sérieuse . Vu que plusieurs monde son menacé je voudrai te transformer en démon pour que tu puisse m'aider à protéger l'enfer . Je te donnerai les détails si tu accepte ma proposition . Aussi je tiens à préciser que si je te transforme tu deviendra un démon externe c'est-à-dire que tu ne sera ni de classe inférieur ni de classe supérieure .

Du coup je n'aurais pas à subir de regard de pur mépris ou de pur dédain des autres démons ... Quoique vu ou j'en suis je m'en moque complètement .

\- J'accepte ta proposition . Dis-je avec détermination .

\- Merci . Bon et si on y allait ? Tu n'a rien à prendre on prendra tout sur place . AAAAAH !

\- Qu'y a t-il ?

\- Je viens de me rendre compte qu'on ne se connaît même pas !

Ah ouais c'est vrai , j'étais tellement occupé à propos de toute cette histoire de démon que j'ai complètement oublié le principal . Elle se rapproche de moi et me tend une main .

\- Je m'appelle Ann , Go- non Monkey D Ann .

\- Kiryû Zero . Dis-je en lui serrant la main .

\- Bon allons y .

Une lumière mauve nous entoure et je me sens comme évaporé et léger . Ma tête tourne lorsque mes pieds entre à nouveau en contact avec le sol . La chaleur étouffante m'oblige à retirer le haut de mon uniforme , ou m'a t-elle emmener ?

\- Nous somme aux Antilles , en Guadeloupe … dans un volcan !

\- Q-quoi ?!

Je regarde à mes pieds beaucoup plus bas et je vois de la lave en ébullition . Un hoquet de stupeur m'échappe malgré moi . Pourquoi m'a t-elle emmener ici ?

\- Je vais te transformer ici .

\- Dans cette chaleur insupportable ?! D'ailleurs pourquoi ce volcan est si chaud ? Il est sensé être en sommeil depuis des années , non ?

\- Je l'ai titillé un peu ses derniers jours , pas assez pour qu'il entre en éruption mais assez pour qu'il atteigne plus de mille degré .

Plus de mille degré ?! Je ne vais pas supporter cette chaleur longtemps moi !

\- Sache qu'en enfer la température en journée est dix fois pire que maintenant . Je suis désolée mais je vais attendre que tu sois au porte de la mort pour te mordre .

\- P-pourquoi pas maintenant ? Demandais-je en haletant .

\- Parce que si je te mort maintenant tu n'aura rien sur le coup et je devrai t'entraîner dur pour que tu trouves tes pouvoir … et tu n'aura pas le même niveau que lui .

\- Lui ? Qui lui ?

Pour toute réponse elle libère une aura monstrueuse . A telle point que je tombe à genoux en tremblant . Pour troisième fois de ma vie j'ai peur cependant la peur que j'ai ressenti lorsque Shizuka et Kaname ont libérer leur puissance une fois en ma présence n'est absolument rien comparé à aujourd'hui . Ann à une puissance incroyable … maintenant je comprends pourquoi elle prend les vampires de haut .

Le sol tremble sous nos pieds et j'ai de plus en plus de de mal à respirer . Ma tête tourne de plus en plus et je perds le contrôle de mes sens . Cependant je peux sentir ma tête se poser sur ses genoux . Elle caresse doucement mes cheveux et je me sens perdre pied , c'est horrible comme sensation . Je peux voir toute ma vie passée devant mes yeux , tout mes regrets … et il y en a beaucoup tient . Mon amour perdu et qui n'a sûrement jamais été proche du réciproque . Quelle vie minable ai-je eu ? Finalement je ferme les yeux et c'est le trou noir .

* * *

Mmmm~ C'est très agréable . Le liquide chaud autour de moi me permets de deviner que je suis dans un bain . J'ai aussi l'impression d'être dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre même si je sais que c'est mon corps .

Je fini par ouvrir doucement les yeux , en même temps quelque chose m'explose à la figure . C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Je passe mes main sur mon visage pour m'essuyer et aussi pour améliorer ma vision . Je papillonne des yeux et regarde autour de moi . Ou est-ce que je suis ? Il y a de la roche tout autour de moi et … je suis assis … dans de la lave .

Je . Suis . Assis . Dans . De . La . Lave !

Je me lève brusquement en sursaut . Je suis nu . Évidemment mes vêtements ont dû cramé .

\- Oh tu es réveiller Zero ? Comment tu te sens ?

Bon vu comme elle me parle comme si de rien était . Je suppose que c'est … normal que je sois là .

\- Tu dors depuis 5 heures … pas mal pour une première transformation . Tiens je t'ai amené des vêtements . Ils résistent à toute température .

Je regarde les vêtements puis les enfile sans réfléchir . Une fois habillé je m'étire afin de m'habituer à mon nouveau corps . Ann me parle de mon future emploi du temps . En fait on ira pas en enfer avant quelques semaines , elle préfère que je sois à l'aise avant de me mêlé avec de vraies démons .

\- Zero je sais ce que tu as subi avec ses sous merde qui ose s'appeler vampire " noble " . Leur " fierté " , leur " honneur " et leur manière d'être . Je sais que tu sais comment réagir face à des truc comme eux .

Oh oui je le sais . Toujours regarder les autres de haut dans leurs petits nid de sangsues . Utiliser leur charme pour manipuler leurs victimes et obtenir tout ce qu'ils veulent . Cette façon de faire m'a toujours écoeuré .

\- Ne jamais leur montrer mes faiblesses … ni mes émotions … mais je t'avoue que je suis assez colérique . Dis-je en soupirant .

\- Alors on va travailler tout ça !

Elle lève ses yeux vers la sorti du volcan avant de les reposé sur moi en souriant .

\- Bon leçon numéro un du démon débutant ! Comment se déplacer chez les humains ! Étape un volé !

Que , quoi ? Je la regarde complètement choquer . Elle va me faire voler , genre comme les oiseaux , les libellules ou je ne sais quoi ? Dans quoi j'me suis encore embarquée ?!

* * *

Voila c'est tout pour ce chapitre . Il vous a plut ? Laissez moi votre avis , ça m'aidera à écrire et à poster plus vite


End file.
